1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to climbing cleats and more particularly to an improved cleat for climbing trees and the like without inflicting penetration damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous climbing devices for use in scaling wooden poles, trees, and the like. Often the devices previously employed include sharpened cleats adapted to be strapped to a climbers legs so that the cleats can be forced to penetrate and thus acquire a purchase on the tree or pole as the cleats are thus embedded. Generally, such cleats perform quite satisfactorily for climbing purposes. Unfortunately, as can readily be appreciated, due to the required penetration such cleats tend to inflict damage, particularly to the trees, when employed in the intended manner. The extent of the damage thus inflicted has become of such concern that a use of cleats which penetrate the bark of trees often is totally prohibited by various Governmental Agencies.
Such prohibition has greatly impaired the pursuit of various activities, including the hunting of wild game in the forests, since, frequently, hunters find the scaling of trees to be a particularly useful technique in locating game. Presently, use of ladders and the like is resorted to in order to comply with the prohibition. The inadequacy of ladders, when used by hunters', should abundantly be clear in view of the inherent bulk, weight and economic factors.
It should, therefore, readily be apparent that there currently exists a need for a practical cleat which is portable, compact, economic to manufacture and one which can readily be used without inflicting damages to the tree and the like as they are climbed.
It is therefore a general purpose of the present invention to provide an improved cleat for use in climbing trees and the like which overcome the aforementioned difficulties and disadvantages previously encountered when using currently available cleats and similar devices.